James, simple y maravillosamente James
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Es un oneshot sobre Lilly y James, "Potter le había demostrado algo, que era un hombre. Y eso a ella no le gustaba, los hombres eran unos cerdos. Ella en cambio, prefería que fuera James, simple y maravillosamente James."


Disclaimer: El único personaje que está presente en esta historia y me pertenece es Carolina (aún carece de apellido) 0.o. Todo lo demás es de J.K Rowling.

-------------------------------------------------J.P-----------------------------------------------------

-Quiero ver como te vengas, Evans-dijo James desafiante, acercándose más de lo debido a ella, poniéndola nerviosa.

Lilly tragó saliva nerviosamente, no podía reaccionar, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente-¡Potter es Gay!-gritó a la sala común. No se la podía culpar por decir semejante idiotez, cuando el chico se le acercaba lo único en lo que pensaba su mente era en lo lindo y guapo que era.

El efecto de aquellas palabras no se hizo esperar, los muchachos reían mientras miraban a James y las muchachas se encontraban en su mayoría, llorando.

El susodicho emanaba enojo y rabia por cada poro de su cuerpo. Pues como había hablado con Evans entre susurros no sabían de qué venía aquella declaración y pensaban que era verdad. Mientras se encontraba enfrascado con sus pensamientos, los cuales se encontraban en una lucha en su cabeza (pues uno proclamaba matar a Evans y otro hacerla suya) se le acercó una rubia despampanante, a su parecer muy bien dotada, de ojos celestes y piel bronceada.

Esa muchacha se le acercó al oído para susurrarle cosas bastante tentadoras, haciéndole poner una sonrisa lujuriosa y a Lilly roja de rabia y, ni aunque ni ella misma lo supiera, celos.

-¿Te parece cariño?-Preguntó la chica mientras se abrazaba a el y comenzaba a besarlo, al principio se mostró sorprendido, pero luego lo devolvió con el mismo entusiasmo.

Lilly estaba indignada, por alguna razón, que aún no sabía identificar, sentía el impulso de ir y matar a esa Gryffindor que besaba a Potter.

Cuando ambos chicos terminaron de besarse, James miró de reojo la cara de la pelirroja, sonrió para si mismo al identificar en ella enfado y si no se equivocaba, celos. Sería divertido ver como reaccionaba si le seguía la corriente a aquella muchacha rubia a la que no conocía y con la que nunca había hablado, amplió su sonrisa al pensar en esto.

-No lo tengo muy claro- le dijo a aquella chica que aún lo abrazaba-¿Podrías convencerme?-agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

La joven sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de James y la depositaba bajo su falda, para luego abalanzarse sobre el y besarlo como si no hubiera mañana. El en tanto le metía mano y la atraía más hacia su cuerpo, conciente de la mirada de asco y enojo de Lilly Evans. ¿Y qué importaba? El no era su novio ni nada, algo que ella "muy amablemente" (nótese el sarcasmo), le recordaba cada vez que el la invitaba a salir o le arruinaba las citas. Si algo podía decirse de el era que no dejaba escapar las oportunidades, y ahora no desperdiciaría una.

Mientras James y Carolina (sabía que la chica era de 7º y había jurado que en su último año se llevaría a los merodeadores a la cama, objetivo casi cumplido, los únicos que faltaban era Remus y James) se besaban apasionadamente, un grupo de muchachos se le acercó. Su curiosidad por saber porqué se le acercaban se convirtió en enojo cuando le pidieron que ella dijera que ellos también eran gays. Bufó molesta, luego les dirigió a aquellos chicos una mirada de odio y a James una de tristeza y asco.

Tras hacer esto subió hacia su habitación murmurando palabrotas contra el sexo masculino. Se sentó molesta en su cama,le hiba a dar a Potter una oportunidad, ahora ese pensamiento estaba descartado.

Silenció con la almohada un grito de rabia, Potter le había demostrado algo, que era un hombre. Y eso a ella no le gustaba, los hombres eran unos cerdos. Ella en cambio, prefería que fuera James, simple y maravillosamente James. El chico que a pesar de no saberlo (Lilly lo disimulaba muy bien, o eso creía) la traía loquita.

----------------------------------------L.E-------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, devuelta estoy por aquí, esta historia se me ocurrió ayer cuando sufría de insomnio, no la pude terminar porque me quedé dormida, así que lo hice hoy a la mañana. Espero que sea de su agrado y si me dejan reviews también se los agradeceré (es lo único que me sirve para darme cuenta de que almenos valgo la pena un poquito como escritora, cosa que algunas veces dudo T.T) También los invito a pasarse por mis otras historias y a dejar aflorar su imaginación.

Para quienes hicieron historias y no se animan a colgarlas, adelante, errar es humano, háganme caso que yo érro casi todos los días, peor de los errores aprendemos y maduramos. Citando una gran frase, hay que aprender a caer para aprender a levantarnos.

Saludos y espero que anden bien. Como algunos se habrán dado cuenta estoy algo sentimental, echadle la culpa al fic de musquita, titulado "Cinco visiones" eso sí que me llegó. Simplemente ese fic es magnífico. Y ahora antes de que imite a Lee Jordan cuando le hacía propaganda a la Saeta de Fuego, me despido y les deseo suerte para lo que quieran hacer y piensen que es imposible, si uno tiene fe en si mismo, puede lograrlo todo.


End file.
